


I mean...

by StrangerBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: -Entonces...-Stiles alzó una ceja en dirección a Scott pero simplemente negó, no valía la pena intentarlo.-No lo haré--Es una broma ¿Verdad? Estuviste alardeando de ello por meses ¡Dijiste que lo harías!--No pensé que el costo sería tan alto-Murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.-No pensé que serías un cobarde-





	1. Want a story

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto con un nuevo Sterek para todos, pueden encontrar esta y todas mis historias en mi perfil de Wattpad también.

_Golpes_.

_Sangre._

_Sufrimiento._

_Dolor_.

Stiles ni siquiera fue consciente cuando fue trasladado del bosque a dentro de la mansión, no recuerda haber visto a los cachorros entrar con él, no recuerda haber ido con nadie de la manada tampoco y mucho menos recuerda haber vuelto a Beacon Hills.

Irse no había sido su primera opción y tampoco la última, simplemente la universidad y poco tiempo después su trabajo le hizo alejarse cada vez más de su tierra, cada vez más de su manada porque mientras Scott y el resto terminaron de estudiar para volver a Beacon Hills el tuvo que poner cada vez más kilometros entre ellos, cada vez más tierra de por medio que a veces le hacía incluso difícil sentir a su manada...

¿Eran aún una manada?

Scott se lo decía cada vez que se llamaban que si, que era manada, que no importaba realmente mucho lo que ellos podrían decir que eran una manada con todas la de la ley y por ende no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer o no, iban a permanecer unidos a pesar de que los kilómetros y kilómetros que los alejaban, realmente esperaba que tuviera razón porque la verdad es que el pensaba completamente diferente, posiblemente hace mucho tiempo fueron lo que se llamaría una manada con todas las de la ley, pero ¿ahora mismo? Ahora ni siquiera llegaban a eso al menos de su parte.

Así qué en cuanto le ofrecieron encontrar a un grupo de contrabando antes de darle sus vacaciones ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente dijo que si y espero a que el grupo que le dieran no fueran unos completos ineptos o estaría meses en esto antes de poder volver a casa.

_Volver._

Ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que había añorado volver a casa, volver a correr con la manada por el bosque y ayudar contra cualquier criatura sobrenatural que se encontraran en el medio ¿Seguiría su puesto de encontrar información? Lo dudaba completamente, Lydia le había comentado que habían comenzado a ir por ella cuando necesitaban algo de información y es que el hecho de ser una Banshee le ayudaba bastante sobre todo con los malos presagios. Por otro lado recordaba que en su última conversación Scott le puso al tanto sobre Derek y Cora, ambos habían vuelto a Beacon Hills luego de unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

¿ _Realmente valía la pena volver_?

Se preguntaba ello cada día, cada vez que tenía una nueva misión, cada vez que intentaba poner sobre la mesa su renuncia o un cambio de lugar, uno mucho más cerca de Beacon Hills, puede que fuera un buen agente del FBI pero podía intentar trabajar con su padre, ser alguien que estuviera a cargo del Sheriff y con todo lo que sabía estaba más que seguro que podía ser una buena carta bajo la manga simplemente tenía miedo de una cosa, del porque siempre evitaba dejar la carta sobre la mesa a pesar de tenerla lista desde hace bastante tiempo.

¿ _Derek le querría de vuelta_?

No es como si hubieran empezado una relación antes de que se fuera a estudiar pero ambos tenían algo y lo sabían, era mucho más que química, era mucho más que ser simples compañeros de manada y recuerda perfectamente cuando se lo dijo a Lydia, simplemente había querido hacerlo mucho más fácil para todos, puede que ella fuera su novia en esos momentos pero Derek era mucho más que ello, era su alma gemela, era lo que el siempre estuvo buscando y para Derek era lo mismo, era lo que su lobo más anhelaba, era lo que ambos querían pero ninguno quiso forzar nada, siempre se dijeron que cuando todo acabara y encontraran el momento perfecto podrían ver si se daban algo pero hasta ahora las cosas no eran así.

Habían pasado cinco años de carrera y tres de trabajo para que Stiles se diera cuanta que a pesar de volver a ser amigos con Lydia y haber conocido a algunas personas en el transcurso de sus años lejos de Beacon Hills su corazón seguía añorando a una sola persona, a la única que había sido capaz de mostrarle lo que necesitaba, de darle sin pedir nada a cambio, de simplemente estar allí para él; asique estuvo meses hablando con Scott iba a sorprender a Derek luego de su última misión, se le iba a declarar, quería dejar de correr, estaba cansado de perseguir un fantasma, estaba cansado de simplemente ver como todo el mundo era feliz, de como todo el mundo lograba lo que el jamás podría tener.

 _Compañeros_.

Por eso cuando le ofrecieron la misión no dudo y la verdad es que sólo quería terminar temprano para volver a casa, añoraba sentirse completo nuevamente aunque al final todo se fue a la mierda, no supo como pero las cosas habían terminado mal, recordaba estar persiguiendo al grupo de contrabandistas hasta que un olor en particular le distrajo, luego simplemente vio a un par de hombres junto a un par de sus compañeros cambiar a betas para darse cuenta que en realidad todo había sido una trampa, los contrabandistas habían sido hombres lobo todo el tiempo igual que sus compañeros, simplemente querían al compañero de la Manada McCall para negociar tierras.

Se defendió bastante bien, hizo todo lo que pudo por no morir, lanzó tanto hechizo como ocupo tanto acónito sin lograr mucho, quizá simplemente quizá era su momento, solo estaba triste porque no podría ver a Derek una vez más, simplemente estaba rompiendo su promesa.

 _Habían esperado demasiado_.

Posiblemente por eso antes de perder la consciencia se imagino que la manada estaba allí para ayudarle, no recordaba en realidad donde había comenzando la persecución y no recordaba corrido solo, esperaba que no fuera una ilusión.

******************

Despertar siempre era lo que más odiaba cuando se había desmayado en combate, los mareos eran algo que podía soportar pero las nauseas, a ellas las detestaba con la vida misma, eran el peor sentimiento de todo, sobre todo si al final resultaban ser más que solo Nauseas.

-Stiles ¿Estás bien amigo?-

Movió la cabeza en dirección a la voz y entreabrió los ojos cuando la luz se le hizo demasiada en un primer intento ¿Dónde estaba? Reconocía la voz pero no podía decir en esos momentos de quien era ¿Era seguro?

-Denle algo de aire, lleva un buen rato inconsciente-

Cuando al fin logro abrir bien los ojos y el mareo se hizo menos persistente comenzó a reconocerlos, primero las voces y luego las figuras, eran...

-Chicos...-

Ni siquiera sabía que era posible, el no estaba tan cerca de Beacon Hills para que ellos estuvieran presentes para ayudarlos.

-Satomi nos contó de ti-habló Scott luego de sentarse junto a él en la cama-Supo que era una trampa en cuanto entraron al territorio de ella, ha pasado tiempo asique no sabes cuan grande es el territorio de ella ahora mismo pero te reconoció y nos reconoció en ti por lo que prefirió llamar en cuanto sintió la presencia de más lobos contigo, fuimos más que nada por una corazonada, me alegra haberlo hecho-le corrió el cabello de la cara-nos diste un susto tremendo, no vuelvas a intentar morir en medio de una pelea-

-No intentaba morir-le dijo con la voz algo ronca-simplemente intentaba sobrevivir-se enderezó viendo que los únicos además de Scott eran Erica e Isaac-¿Y el resto?-preguntó esperanzado de que no hubiera pasado nada malo.

-Están arreglando el desastre, Derek fue quien te encontró y en mi vida había visto a mi Alpha transformarse en un lobo completo-comenzó la rubia con una leve sonrisa-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Stiles.

Isaac asintió a las palabras de Erica y le regalo una sonrisa, el también había extrañado a Stiles, la manada se sentía tan vacía sin el cerca, era como si simplemente les hubieran sacado una de las piezas más importantes y aunque intentaron rellenar el vacío con todo lo que pudieron las cosas jamás habían sido iguales.

-Derek habló con Satomi sobre esto quien a su vez habló con tu jefe-

-¿Satomi habló con mi jefe?-

-Él es uno de los pocos hombres que sabe la existencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales, sabe lo que pasó y a comenzado un sumario interno por todo lo que pasaste, además te ha dado unas semanas de bajas en lo que te recuperas para que puedas empezar tu nuevo trabajo, dijo que te movió de lugar-

-¿Otra vez?-se dejó caer a la cama de nuevo-¿A dónde me ha mandado esta vez?-

-A Beacon Hills, escucho que el Sheriff estaba en busca de un nuevo cadete y el puesto es tuyo-terminó Scott-Asique en unas tres o cuatro semanas serás oficialmente un oficial de Beacon Hills, bienvenido de vuelta hermano-

Stiles simplemente no lo podía creer, estuvo meses rogando sin siquiera hacerlo para que le cambiaran, estuvo sus cinco primero años intentando que le cambiaran a Beacon Hills o un traslado mucho más cerca de su tierra pero siempre fue negado.

-¿Por qué ahora?-

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber la verdad, no podían simplemente decirle que lo iban a cambiar luego de que su vida estuviera en peligro, no era la primera y no sería la última vez que cosas como estas le pasaran entonces ¿por qué su jefe decidió cambiarlo ahora? Si él estaba enterado de todo debió saber que era una manada y muy a pesar de que no era un lobo la falta de sus compañeros si le afectaba, posiblemente no tanto como al resto pero era bastante notorios, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Derek.

-No lo sabemos, simplemente piensa que es lo mejor, estás junto con nosotros de nuevo, lo que significa que podrás volver a recuperarte por completo, los chicos están abajo terminando de ordenar un poco y Cora quería venir corriendo contigo en cuanto Derek le dijo lo que te pasó pero prefirió esperar, ella dice que es tiempo de que Derek y tú sienten cabeza luego, la verdad es que todos pensamos lo mismo-

-Han sido ocho años batman-comenzó Erica-Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, no somos los mismos adolescentes que dejaste atrás cuando comenzaste a estudiar, algunos hemos cambiado, la manda a crecido y se a empequeñecido con algunas bajas pero siempre esperamos por tí, posiblemente unos más que otros pero siempre esperamos el día que volvieras, no lo arruines con Derek, va por nombre de todos que si las arruinas con Derek ni tus huesos quedaran para reconocerte-

-Lo que Erica quiere decir es que es momento de que arreglen sus mierdas con Derek y comiencen a salir, tanto tú como él se necesitan más de lo que han dicho, son todo lo que tiene y a la vez se han mantenido tan lejos esperando salir a flote solos-Isaac bajó un poco la mirada-supongo que quizá no seamos nadie para decirte lo que debes o no hacer pero has tenido ocho años para intentarlo, es momento de que se den la oportunidad, ambos lo merecen-

-Tampoco vamos a forzarlos a nada pero sería bueno que lo hablaran, el te rescato y quedo contigo hasta que nosotros logramos vencer al enemigo, jamás lo había visto transformarse por salvar a otra persona pero lo hizo por ti, estuvo hasta esta mañana contigo, por favor, no las cagues-

Stiles ni siquiera respondió a sus antiguos compañeros de manada, simplemente cerro los ojos y se acomodó con algo de esfuerzo en la cama, iba a ser una gran travesia si queria arreglar las cosas con Derek y poder tener la relación que llevaba anhelando desde que dejo Beacon Hills.

Scott sobo un poco más la espaldade Stiles y alejó a los betas para salir del cuarto, era momento de que ellos arreglaran sus cosas, pero primero tenía una manada a la que cazar.


	2. With you

Derek entró al cuarto solo cuando sintió los latidos de Stiles darle a entender que se había dormido. Había pasado tanto desde que ellos en algún momento quisieron intentarlo, desde que se vieron por última vez con la promesa que eran compatibles y una relación entre ellos dos era lo más favorable.

¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de hacerle entender que jamás sería feliz?

Había logrado sobrevivir al "rechazo" que Stiles le dio y lo entendió por completo, una vez que ellos se hubieran juntado las cosas hubieran cambiado por completo, no podrían tener la misma libertad que antes, no podría pasar por territorio de otras manadas sin pedir permiso porque a pesar de que Stiles estaba en su manada no estaba marcado como un beta o como su pareja y por ende era más un extranjero que otra cosa.

Un extraño.

Realmente el Stiles que tenía enfrente era un extraño para él, no era el chiquillo de casi 18 años que se fue con la promesa de cuando volviera a pisar Beacon Hills todo sería diferente ¿Realmente lo sería? En ese entonces hubiera apostado que si, con una fe ciega en lo que Stiles hacia y decía porque logro mostrar con bases y hechos que todo lo que decía lo cumplía, que era un hombre de palabra pero el Stiles que estaba dormido frente a él no era ni la sobra de él, y aunque quisiera no podría confiar en el como antes.

Las cosas cambiaron.

Quizá tanto su lobo, sus cachorros y él seguían considerando a Stiles parte de la manada y aunque eso jamás cambiaría no sería lo mismo. Podía sentir los lazos con Stiles tensarse, sobre todo cuando pensaba en él; podía sentir que entre ellos había un quiebre demaciado grande para poder llenarlo con cosas y charlas como lo hacían antes.

¿Debió haber peleado por Stiles?

Eso era algo que se preguntaba a diario ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera peleado por Stiles?¿Cómo hubiera sido si todo lo que lograron construir en sus vidas hubiera sido a base de una relación solida? Scott realmente tenía razón, tanto él como su lobo amaban a Stiles pero no a este, este simplemente era un extraño para ellos, ellos seguían enamorados del recuerdo de lo que alguna vez vieron en Stiles y a pesar de saber que una vez lograran avanzar volverían a enamorarse de él como lo hicieron la primera vez, algo dentro de ellos les decía que para ello pasaría bastante tiempo, posiblemente más del que estaban dispuestos a esperar.

-A veces...-dijo a nadie en especial, simplemente con su vista fija en el pecho de Stiles que subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado-supongo que no es suficiente-se levantó sin hacer ruido y se transformó en lobo sentandose a los pies de la cama para observar a Stiles desde el lugar, a veces...cuando veía a Stiles dormir podría jurar que el tiempo no había pasado para ninguno y que simplemente venían levantadose luego de una buena noche de investigar al monstruo de la semana que los atacaba en ese entonces; otras veces -como esta- simplemente se daba la vuelta y salía en completo silencio por dónde mismo había entrado, no valía la pena este tipo de cosas, aun no era el momento.

*********************

Scott miró a Derek por la ventana mientras se perdía en el bosque y luego volvía su vista a Stiles, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Alpha, el mismo se había dado cuenta que tanto había cambiado Stiles en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Si decía la verdad, no espero que hubieran cambiado tanto, no espero que las cosas fueran tan diferentes para todos una vez volviera y la verdad es que se equivoco como pocas veces lo hacía, posiblemente no había sido su mejor movimiento haber involucrado a todos como si las cosas en la manada no estuvieran tensas ¿Cómo podía ser que el hombre que alguna vez mantuvo a la manada tan unida como fuera posible ahora mismo era la razón de mantenerla separada?

Sabía que los cachorros no estaban muy a gustos con el hecho de que Stiles había vuelto a pesar de que se habían preocupado tanto por Stiles como era posible, ellos aún estaban enojados con el castaño por todo lo que hizo contra su Alpha, el despreciarlo y no ir cuando más lo necesito y la verdad es que incluso el se había enojado con Stiles ¿Cómo una carrera era más importante que la vida de la persona que se supone que amas? Cada vez que conversaba con su amigo este le decía que en algún momento volvería a Beacon Hills a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

¿Hablaba de su lugar en la manada o del amor de Derek?

Por que si era lo primera, el lugar jamás había sido ocupado por otra persona, Stiles era Stiles y nadie iba a cambiar aquello, era el humano que tenía el privilegio de correr entre criaturas sobrenaturales pero desde un tiempo hasta aquí realmente se preguntaba si este Stiles, al que le habían salvado la vida y que apenas y había logrado defenderse de aquellos lobos era el mismo Stiles con el que había hablado hace pocos meses por teléfono porque si de algo estaba seguro es que algo había cambiado, podía apostar que no era solo el hecho de como se había comportado con la manada, sino su chispa, el mismo había visto como actuaba intentando defenderse de esos lobos y la verdad es que no era en nada parecido a lo último que había visto de Stiles.

Podía ser que su chispa fuera la misma, que se movieran de la misma manera y que olieran igual pero su lobo le decía que no era su amigo, tampoco era un cambia formas pero algo dentro de si le hacía desconfiar de quien estaba en la cama ¿Qué tanto había pasado para sospechar de él? Estaba seguro que era Stiles, algo dentro de él, le decía que si, que era él pero al mismo tiempo le decía que no, como si hubiera algo malo dentro de todo lo que estaba pasando porque si era sincero ese ataque no le pareció común ¿Cómo irse directamente contra una chispa que era capaz de matarlos en nada? Posiblemente el Stiles de antes hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos con vida y alejarlos pero este Stiles, este no dudo en matar al menos a uno y a pesar de que sabía que todos estaban al tanto que no mataban si lo había visto dejar inconsciente a varios enemigos ¿Qué se supone que pasaba aquí?

-Stiles...-miró la luna por la ventana y apretó sus manos en puños-¿Dónde estás?-dejó escapar antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Stiles en la cama simplemente se acomodó en la cama llevando una mano con mucho cuidado a su pecho y apretó el collar que reposaba sobre este, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan fácil como habían pensado en un principio.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Varios kilometros lejos de Beacon Hills en medio de una reserva demasiado grande para siquiera pertenecer a alguien -más parecía un bosque extenso y espeso- Stiles se abrazó a si mismo mientras se recargaba en el árbol.

¿Cómo había salido todo tan mal?

Alzó su vista hasta posarla en la luna y cerró los ojos deseando que Scott pudiera escucharle, que Derek se diera cuenta que no estaba allí, que nada era como ellos pensaban, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder volver a casa ¿Volvería a verlos en algún momento de su vida? Ahora es cuando se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que si  a Derek tantos años atrás, de no haberlo llamado hace unas semanas cuando salió de casa, de no haberle dicho que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, que posiblemente esa sería la última vez que escucharía algo de él ¿por qué las cosas se complicaban tanto?

Cansado, herido y sin chispa realmente no podía hacer muchas cosas, solo estaba tranquilo porque a pesar de que no podía jalar los hilos que le unen a la manada sabía que ellos estaban bien, podía sentir a todos y cada uno de ellos y la verdad es que era el único consuelo que estaba teniendo ¿por qué las cosas se habían tornado tan complicadas? 

Recordaba perfectamente que esa mañana se dirigía a Beacon Hills como una sorpresa para todos, que iba con una gran disculpa en mente para todos y una conversación con Derek para poder comprometerse al fin a intentar lo que ambos anhelaban y se habían negado por tanto tiempo pero apenas y pocos kilometros lejos de su apartamento dispararon contra su auto sacandolo de la carretera y haciendo que se volcara varios kilometros abajo, de hecho ni siquiera sabía en que parte estaba, cuando había recobrado la consciencia había sentido a un par de lobos y a una criatura que no reconocía terminar de hacerle un una marca sobre su pecho que le impidió ocupar su chispa en cuanto termino, estaba seguro que la había encerrado en el collar que brillo sobre sus manos pero no podía lograr nada, si tuvo chispa suficiente para lanzar un hechizo de fuego y comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban, sentía la sangre salir de uno de sus costados y de su cabeza, sabía que necesitaba asistencia médica, también sabía que no podía correr por siempre pero iba a intentarlo mientras tuviera fuerzas porque no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre su manada, primero muerto.

Afirmó su herida en cuanto la tos le invadió y terminó por acurrucarse un poco más contra el árbol y fuego que había a sus pies, si tan solo pudiera avisar que quien estaba con ellos no era él, que no confiaran en él pero apenas y tenía chispa suficiente para hacer que sus heridas nos sangraran, no podía darse el lujo de perder lo poco que le quedaba en algo que quizá nadie lograría recibir.

-Estoy jodido-abrió sus ojos mirando nuevamente a la luna, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado, como si pudiera conectarse con ellos, quizá era por la fiebre que tenía o era porque sus fuerzas al fin se estaban agotando; ahora mismo podía sentir como drenaban lo poco de chispa que había logrado recuperar en el día, estaba jodido hasta el fondo- Scott...-mordió sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, iba a morir y nadie se daría cuenta que lo haría, no sabía en que parte se encontraba, no reconocía el bosque, no podía volver por donde vino porque lo estaban buscando, apenas y tenía un par de horas en el día para descansar antes de tener que seguir escapando, seguir corriendo. había escuchado que su chispa era peligrosa para ellos-Derek...-

Dios, solo quería volver a casa y refugiarse entre los brazos de Derek, saber que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento, que esta pesadilla al fin acabaría y que todo volvería a ser como antes, necesitaba a su manada, a su familia y sobre todo a su Alpha, a su compañero a la persona que rechazo con el corazón tan roto como seguía teniéndolo pero debía luchar, necesitaba lugar por ellos, porque la verdad se supiera y si no lo lograba, encontraría la forma de que ellos se enteraran de lo que había pasado, era Stiles Stilinski, siempre podría hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos dejando que un par lágrimas cayeran en el proceso, esto simplemente era una putada.

 


End file.
